Cuentos Cortos N4
by Princess Love 92
Summary: En un sueño te encuentro En un sueño te veo Porque cuando despierto Se vuelve ajeno ese recuerdo?


En un sueño te encuentro

En un sueño te veo

Porque cuando despierto

Se vuelve ajeno ese recuerdo? 

Hubo un momento en el cual me sentí anormal. Pensaba que algo malo estaba conmigo. No era normal q siempre estuviese sola. Capas q todo comenzó cuando de chica entendí lo que es el abandono. De pequeña, cuando tenía 4 años, mis padres, que eran adinerados gracias a una empresa de chocolate famosa en el país, se fueron de viaje de negocios. Pero ese viaje fue el último de sus vidas.. Sufrieron un accidente cuando el avión cayó sin razón alguna. A pesar de no tenerlos si me dejaron un hermanito.. Un bebe gordito hermoso llamado Ignasi. Ignasi era toda la familia q me quedaba.. Desde entonces aprendimos a vivir solos.. Gracias al dinero heredado pudimos vivir como gente adinerada pero sin amor paterno ni de familiares ya que para ellos éramos la razón de su muerte. Papa siempre decía que trabajaba para darnos todo lo q deseáramos y aun así nunca dejo q el trabajo lo alejara de nosotros, pero los familiares no entendían eso y nos hicieron responsable de algo q por nuestra edad nunca entendimos.. Desde entonces fuimos una familia de a dos.. Cuando cumplí 10 años me toco tomar una gran decisión.. Debía elegir el colegio al q asistiría mi hermano.. Al pensar días ii noches enteras entendí que lo mejor para él era estudiar de pupilo en otro país.. Así tenia mayor posibilidad de triunfar en la empresa heredada.. El día q se lo dije fue el mismo día que ya viajaba.. Él se enojó ii no quería ir. Yo le explique qué era lo mejor y que de grande lo entendería.. Le di mi collar favorito y le dije que cada vez q lo vea me vería a mí.. Y con lágrimas en los ojos le di el ultimo abrazo hasta dentro de 12 años, ese día mi único deseo era que no se olvidara de mí.. Esa noche entendí que estaba sola.. Sola sin nadie que me acompañara y la angustia me gano. Esa noche llore y llore hasta dormirme.. En ese sueño apareció alguien.. Alguien que nunca había visto jamás. Era un chico, un chico joven de mi edad, ósea de 10 años, que sonreía siempre.. Al principio pensé q se burlaba de mi pero en realidad quería hacerme reír.. Y eso fue todo lo que soñé. Pasaron los años y siempre fue el mismo sueño, el me veía se reía y con el tiempo ese sueño se volvió agradable.. Tan asique me despertaba con una sonrisa a pesar de estar sola. Cuando cumplí 18 años entendí que faltaba menos para que mi hermanito, que todos los días me escribía, volviera.. Con esa edad tuve que elegir qué carrera seguir.. Decidí intentar ser la abogada de la empresa, es por eso que estudie derecho. Esa noche después de tantas noches el sueño cambio.. Ya no me veía ii se reía.. Ahora se me acerco, me hablo y me dijo:

-Pronto me veras y ya no seré un simple sueño..  
Asustada me desperté, pensé que estaba loca, que podría cruzármelo en la facultad o simplemente ser un sueño que por estar sola tanto tiempo quería ver a quien me visitaba en mis sueños todas las noches..  
Fui a la facultad y era invisible.. Algunos me odiaban Por tener dinero, otros me veían como la huérfana de la ciudad y otros, a mi parecer los mejores, les daba igual quien era.. Pero entre todas esas personas nunca apareció el chico de mis sueños.. Que entendí que para verme no podía seguir con la edad de 10 años.. Debía tener mi edad.. El crecía conmigo, al mismo tiempo.. Esa noche me propuse a hablarle, quise sacarme el miedo ii ver si es real o es mi soledad. De noche cuando me dormí apareció.. Era él y no quise despertar antes de tiempo, al verlo el estaba sentado con una flor y me dijo:

-Al final no me viste pero me buscaste..  
-Quien sos? Le pregunte.. Sos producto de mi imaginación?..  
-No.. Me respondió.. Soy real.. Tan real como el viento que sopla y mueve tu cabello que escondes.. Tan real como las gotas de lágrimas que rodan por tu mejilla cuando Ignasi no te escribe a tiempo..  
Lo interrumpí y le dije que como lo sabe.. Si acaso me espiaba?..  
En ese momento estaba por despertar y antes de eso me le acerque para tocarlo y ver si es real y el me abrazo y me dio la flor..

- mañana te veré de nuevo..

Y antes de poder responderle desperté.. Pasaron los días y siempre fue el mismo sueño.. Decidí olvidarlo, pensar que estoy loca y nada más.. Ese día tenia q rendir mi primera materia.. Me sentía sola y me ese momento escucho que muchas chicas suspiraban y murmuraban cosas sobre un chico.. No quise darme vuelta y solo me concentre en mis libros.. De pronto se sienta alguien alado mío, sin libros y me dice:

-viste que soy real?..

Al escuchar eso Me levante y me fui.. No quise ni mirar quien era.. Solo escuche un grito que decía:

-Espera!..

No podía creer lo que escuchaba.. Era él y no tuve el valor de verlo después de ser la única compañía que tuve en todos estos años..  
Ese día no podía dormir.. Solo retumbaba en mi cabeza el "espera".. Entonces tocan la puerta.. Despistada abro y era él.. Había poca luz, asique era igual que mi sueño.. No pude emitir palabra alguna, pero si le toque la cara..  
-Sos real.. Le dije..  
-Si lo soy y vos no me creíste..  
-Cómo es posible?..  
-Te contare una historia.. Cuando murieron tus padres sufriste un gran abandono. Pero tenías a tu hermano.. A pesar de eso vos lo mandaste lejos y te volviste solitaria.. Yo soy de otro mundo y te vi.. Vi la soledad en tus lágrimas y quise acompañarte.. Asique me volví un sueño.. Recién cuando cumpliste los 18 podía materializarme y estar siempre con vs.. Decidí tomar ese camino y venir a tu mundo.. Lo gracioso es que en mi mundo soy feo por mi forma de ser pero aquí parece que les gusto a todas.. A vos te gusto?..  
-yo.. Estemm.. No sé qué decir.. Pero.. sii.. Me gustabas en mis sueños y también aquí.  
Desde esa charla ya no solo lo soñaba todas las noches sino que lo podía ver todos los días y lo tenía alado mío.. Pasaron los años.. Ambos crecimos y llego un día q esperaba con ansias.. Mi hermano, él bebe gordito hermoso hoy volvía después de 12 años para estudiar aquí y por fin hacerse cargo de la empresa. Cuando lo busco del aeropuerto le hablo en el auto..

-Tengo Que confesarte que no te conté de alguien.. Es una persona que llego a mi vida desde un sueño y vino para quedarse..

Mi hermano me escuchaba atento y solo decía que estaba feliz por mí. Al llegar a la casa se lo presente.. Ambos se saludaron y parecían no conocerse algo obvio ya que vino de un sueño. Cuando voy a la cocina, escuchaba que hablaban. Ignasi solo le dio las gracias y el chico de mi sueños le respondió:  
-hace 12 años te lo prometí, la acompañe, le alegraba las noches con una sonrisa pero al final me enamore.. Y vine a tu mundo.. Espero que no te moleste..  
- No, para nada.. Gracias por cuidarla.. Te invito una cerveza cuñado?..  
-Claro que sí..


End file.
